My Little Lolita
by LunarBiohazard
Summary: Flavio has decided to take Reader-Chan out on a shopping spree to update her wardrobe, but she doesn't like the choices he makes for her. She finds a different section of the store that seems more "her", which Flavio has a strange sudden lust for.


~This is just a little fantasy I once had with 2p!Romano~ "Oh, come on," Flavio begged, practically on his knees. "Just try it on. For me, please?" He held out the sickeningly pink dress with an indecent amount of frills and ruffles. Honestly, how could anybody stand even looking at that hideous creation (aside from Olivia)? I would honestly be caught dead wearing something like that. Wait, scratch that. Not even my dead body would have that on. As harsh as that sounds, it is ,indeed, the truth. I was the least harsh I could be with the man before me, knowing that he was sensitive when it came to the choices he made for me. All he wanted to do was help me update my wardrobe completely, but with all the choices he was making for me, I was regretting it. "No," I responded bluntly. "Please?" He continued to beg at my feet. I had honestly had enough of this. Why is it that when I was with him I lost the freedom to make my own decisions? It was like he was my mother. "I'm not a child, Flavio." I scrunched my brows and turned my head away so a would not have to face that disaster he held in his hand. His eyes pleaded that I give the dress a chance. Hell no! "Why can't I make my own decisions when shopping with you?" Flavio's face veered off from the puppy face to an expression of confusion. What was there to be confused about? I only wanted to pick out my own clothes without hurting his feelings with the brutal truth of how I felt about the decisions he was making for me. "I'm sorry, _." He rose from the floor up to my level with a hint of a curve to his lips. "I was just so happy to finally spend a while day with you that I acted like a mother going shopping for her baby." I loosened my posture and let my own lips twist into a calm grin. He could be overbearing at times, but he was still my best friend. He trotted off to place the dress back on it's rightful rack and proceeded to find a chair and watch me find my own clothes. While I went off to find clothes of my own style, Flavio crossed his legs and hummed to himself. I searched over and over again, looking for something more "me" that would fit. Then, I looked over at the other side of the store. It was the little devil side of this soft sparkly cupcake store. It was just behind the dressing rooms. An opening to the other side was between the cashier and the doorway for the during area that was lined with racks of clothing that other people have tried on and did not have the courtesy to put it back in it's rightful place. The walls were darker as well as the clothing colors; mostly shades of black accented the walls with lights that hung from the ceiling like bats. Some colored spotlights hung freely throughout the way, giving a strange but comforting sense of a dark place. Right away, I was already in heaven. I began grabbing clothes left and right, ready to through them on myself and see how good I could really look. Well, Flavio, prepare to be amazed, I thought to myself. ~~~ I called out to Flavio for him to see how I looked. I heard the sound of his pumped dress shoes approaching and prepared myself (mostly for the worst). I popped out of the dressing room and twirled myself, letting the poofy black skirt fly outward. I fixed the lace on the sleeves and pulled them over my fingers. Flavio's expression, I just could not read. It was a face he had never made at me. Behind his pink tinted glasses I could see his eyes widened at the sight of me. Did I look bad? My sparked love for the dress was put out by the cold rain of his emotionless shock. "You hate it, don't you?" He stood there. I crossed my arms and grunted. "I should have known." I spun myself around towards the during area to peel off the dress that I fell in love, but then, I felt a sudden force that pushed me further into the dressing room. My heart pounded and I jerked my head back to see Flavio locking the door. He approached me slowly in a taunting way that made me feel intimidated. Removing his glasses, his face got uncomfortably close to mine. His lips brushed against mine, rubbing off the lipstick I chose to wear today. "I never thought that you'd look this good in black," he whispered as his lips got closer to my ear. "my little lolita." My face burned with embarrassment. Did he honestly like it that much? Enough for him to lock us in a dressing room together? His smooth hands stroked my burning cheek and his eyes sent his lustful signal right through me. It made my whole body react in a way I never thought possible. I trembled under the touch of his hand. It was as though a sensual earge bursted through me as our skin came in contact. I closed my eyes, afraid of what would happen next. That was when Flavio's lips touched mine once again, but more forcefully. I whimpered under the sudden movement of his body against me when I felt his hand travel to my back and pulled the zipper that kept the dress on my body down, freeing my firm from captivity. I shuttered under the sudden cold rush of bring exposed to my best friend and held the dress up to cover myself. "Let go," he commanded. I timidly released the dress from my hand and let it fall to the floor. Flavio was slightly shocked at how much skin was already showing. "Say, what happened to your bra?" I got flustered. "I had to take it off to put the dress on." I could sense a dirty smirk on his face already. "That's another reason for you to get it." His hand gently rubbed the side of my area, a little too close to that one pink peak. I quietly moaned at the strange new feeling. It did not help at all when he took both of the pink peaks with his forefingers and his thumbs and squeezed them each as hard as he could. The sensation was unbearable to handle, yet I liked it in a sick way. "You are such a sick pervert, _, getting all horny in a public place." I really wanted to slap him. "Y-you're the one t-that started it~!" He snickered at my remark. "You're right, I'm a sick pervert too..." He pressed his body against mine and I felt something rough slide along my thigh. "...as you can feel." His tongue grazed my ear and his breath echoed within the tunnel of my eardrum. I began to feel hot in a certain area that I did not like and it felt undeniably interesting for me. Flavio retracted from my ear and whispered dirty things to me. It was so wrong, yet I loved it. "Heh, you like this, si?" He rubbed his crotch on my thigh. "Shut up." I could not look him in the eyes. I heard the sound of a zipper moving and fabric rustling. I looked back to see Flavio's hand in my face, pushing me down into my knees. When he retracted his hand away I was greeted by something I had never expected to see for a really long time. ... Oh God, please. Anything but that... I tried to look away, but my fair was pulled and my head was forced back facing forward, having that unmentionable thing in my face. Flavio pressed it against my cheek and pumped it against my face. His voice reach a pitch that I had only heard from his brother when scared (that is if he ever was). He moaned as quietly as he could as his "monster" rubbed my cheek. "Honestly, _, do you have any idea what you've to me?" He pulled back. "Open wide, and no biting." I refused to obey him. "Come on. Be a good bella." He outlined my lips with the fluid that leaked out and pushed the tip past my lips. I was too afraid of what would happen if I tried to fight back, so I took it. I took as much as I could. But he wanted more. He himself into the back of my throat and gagged me. Tears formed out of the corners of my eyes, but yet I felt no reason to be crying. Even though I could not make a noise, nor could I move. I was feeling a disgusting sense of not from this. Flavio pushed and pulled himself and his speed picked up too quickly. Eventually, something hot shot down into my stomach and Flavio pulled out of my mouth with a relieved look on his face. He crouched down to me and listed my chin up to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked with a smile. Okay? What a bullshit question to ask me. How could he ask me if I was okay after he gagged me in a public dressing room? Is he that oblivious? But with those words I could only look him in the eye with so many emotions that it could not render down to one. I hated him fire doing this to me, but at the same time I had nothing to admit but that it was, indeed, a life living moment; something new to experience. I felt dirty and satisfied at the same time. With all these feelings running through me, my hand raised and swatted his face. "You damn jerk! Why couldn't you wait?" I did not even think about what I had let pass my lips. "So, you did enjoy it?" He cocked his head while handing me a perverted smirk. I could not help but heat up. Oh, how I wanted to string him up. But, I settled for punching him in the cheek. "OW! CHE CAZZO!" He cradled his cheek in pain. ~~~ We managed to sort things through after the...incident... I only hoped that punching him taught him a lesson about forcing himself onto me like that. "Hey, _," he stopped me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not even sure if that was me in there." He continued his explanation, still holding the now visible bruise on his face. "It's just, I've never seen you wear something like that and-" he covered his mouth. "Huh? What were you going to say?" "I think I've said enough!" He was definitely hiding something from me. I could tell because his face became dark all around. I wanted to know what was going through his head. I grabbed him by the shirt, frustrated. "Tell me now, Flavio." "I love you, okay? There!" I let go of him and dropped my bag. "I love you, _. I've...em...fantasized...about you...at times, and you were wearing a black dress similar to the one you showed me." My great thumped against my rib cage and I could feel my pulse inside my head and in my ears. Something started to feel funny in my chest, like it was going to explode from overflow. Overflow of what exactly? It felt warm and fuzzy. Almost...like love. I gave into this feeling of love and let our lips clash together in an innocent yet unconditional kiss. "_..." "When we get home, I'm not going to play nice this time." Oh, he was so in for it tonight.


End file.
